Full Moon Rising
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Hiei dreams of wolf attacks. What do they mean? Slash KuwaH. COMPLETE.
1. The Dream

**My first YYH fic! I'm particularly proud of how this one turned out. I made Ch. 1 short so that it builds suspense for the upcoming chapters. **

Chapter One- The Dream

It was a cloudless night with stars twinkling and a bright full moon hanging in the sky. Flashs of the moon were interspaced with either yellow slitted eyes or wolf growls. The three scenes flashed rapidly and repeatly until the dreamer awoke, sweat drenching his face.

Hiei rubbed his face, confused by the images imprinted in his mind. 'Why am I having these dreams? What do they mean? This is the third time this week that I've had the same exact dream.' These three thoughts ran through his mind alongside the images. He thought about the moon and the growls.

'Is someone I know in danger of being attacked by a wolf on the full moon?' he wondered. Shrugging, the demon laid back against the tree trunk and fell into a dreamless state, the dream failing to return for the rest of the night.

**What do you think? Hiei's my favorite character of the series so expect to see him a lot in my fics. I hope to have chapter two up sometime soon.**


	2. Speculation

**Here's Chapter Two of Full Moon Rising. Still short, but it will get better I promise. Also, I have a very important favor to ask. On my HP fic I made reference to an author named RubyMoon-Snape. She's my sister and quite frankly, she's terribly upset that I'm getting reviews like crazy and she's getting almost zip. I hear her crying and it just breaks my heart. I urge you to read her fics and please, please review. Even if you flame her, she'll be happy that someone took the time to review. Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Two- Speculation

When Hiei awoke in the morning, his first instinct was to not tell anyone about his dream. But then, he pictured finding Yusuke's or Kurama's dead body and realized that he had a chance to prevent such an event from happening and immediately called the team with his communicator and told them to meet him at Genkai's. He, then, told Genkai to expect them at one o' clock.

&&&&

"All right, Hiei. You mind explaining why you had us come here?" Yusuke demanded as the five of them gathered around a table.

Hiei hesitated, trying to sort out his thoughts. "For three nights this week I had visions of a wolf attack."

"And?" Yusuke prompted.

"I'm saying you need to watch yourselves. I'm convinced this vision is telling me that someone I know is going to be attacked by a wolf on the full moon!" Hiei snapped.

Hiei's last two words caught Kurama's attention. "The full moon you say?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Is it possible this attack could be done by a werewolf?"

"I doubt it."

Kurama frowned. Why would Hiei reject the idea of a werewolf attacker? Kurama mulled over this question while the others discussed protection measures. When Genkai declared the meeting over, Kurama held the fire demon back to privately talk with him. "Why did you reject the werewolf possibility?"

"A feeling in my gut. A feeling I've learned to trust."

"The full moon is in two days. We will find out soon."

**Well, that's chapter two. Next time, it will be the full moon. Will the wolf attack? Stay tuned.**


	3. Revealation

**Well, here's the big moment. Will it be a simple wolf attack like Hiei suspects or is it a werewolf like Kurama suggested? Read on and find out.**

Chapter Three- Revelation

Hiei paced the sidewalk that occupied his favorite area of the park. He felt unusually restless tonight and he had a feeling he knew why: It was the first full moon since his dream and he was constantly on guard, waiting for an attack.

The fire demon, in addition to restlessness, felt a craving for raw meat, a fact that digusted him. He had never eaten raw meat before and he didn't intend to start now.

The back of his right hand itched and he scratched it. He blinked when his fingers touched fur. He looked down and his mouth fell open in shock. Fur, as dark as his hair, grew from his hand and was spreading up his arm. The same went for his other arm. He could feel his nose and mouth push out into a muzzle and his bones crunching and rearranging themselves. The pain of his bones shifting was so agonizing that he passed out.

&&&&

When Hiei awoke, it was morning and he was right where he passed out last night. Yet, his coat and shirt had been ripped apart as had his boots. His sword was still tied to the shredded pants he wore. Even more curious was his full stomach and bloodied hands.

'What the hell did I do last night?' he wondered. He recalled passing out after seeing fur on his arms and his bones rearranging themselves...oh, shit! Did he become a werewolf? Hiei dismissed the thought as soon as it came to him. He hadn't come across any wolves, so last night had merely been a dream.

'But I'll stay here, just to be sure.'

Gathering his shredded clothes and shoes, he dumped them in a can and then sat on a bench and thought about his "dream". He wondered about his full stomach and concluded that he must have been sleepwalking, though he's never had any previous experiences like that. In between his explanations, the Jaganshi would doze off for an hour or two and then wake up and resume thinking.

&&&&

The sun was setting and Hiei watched it with the same restlessness as last night. Only, this time it was to the question of whether or not he would change. His apprehension grew as the sky darkened and the moon rose into the sky.

An itchy sensation caused the short demon to look down. He quickly pinched himself and was convinced he wasn't dreaming. Black fur was spreading all over his body. His muzzle grew out as his bones started to shift. Hiei gritted his teeth, willing himself to endure it. He succeeded as he fell to all fours as his change completed itself. He snarled and then howled thinking, 'I hate it when Kurama's right.'

Thinking once again about his stomach and hands from this morning, Hiei felt sick. He had killed and eaten someone. Normally, he wouldn't of had any qualms of a dead ningen, but to **_eat_** a ningen was another story. Dashing behind a bush, he promptly vomited his stomach's contents before burying it. He vowed to not kill to eat. He'd rather die than eat raw meat again.

Footsteps reached his ears and his stomach, now empty, growled to be fed. Licking his chops, he started to creep towards the sound. Suddenly, he stopped and shook his head. Why did he just act like that? It had felt like a fog had invaded his brain, blocking out his judgement.

He heard the footsteps again and that damn fog flooded in again. It was as if the wolf instincts was pushing Hiei aside, forcing the demon to simply watch and yet the fire demon was still in control of his body.

His paws were in motion, heading for the human that was coming toward him. A blond woman appeared before his eyes. A growl escaped his throat. There was a scream, then a lunge, and teeth piercing the throat. A pull and the jugular vein was severed.

The muzzle began to lap up the warm blood that poured from the throat before ripping the body open for the meat inside. When the teeth grabbed its first bite, Hiei began to fight against the primal instincts and succeeded in gaining control, but not before the first bite had been swallowed.

Hiei back away from his kill and ran back to his area of the park. There, he laid in the grass, whining. If he could have talked, he would have been screaming from the horror of what he had done.

'I must resist killing like that again. I fear if I do it again, I won't be able to stop.'

**Poor Hiei. He killed a human for food. That's got to be disconcerting. Next time, Hiei will seek the help of our fav kitsune.**


	4. Answers

**Here we go again. Chapter Four will reveal why Hiei transformed and what advise Kurama will provide.**

Chapter Four- Answers

Hiei slept the third day and night of the full moon away in order to protect anyone from being brutally slaughtered. When the sun rose the following day, he headed for Kurama's house. He knew the fox demon would be there, being Saturday and all.

The Jaganshi was so distressed about his situation, that he went to the front door of his friend's house, instead of the tree next to the kitsune's room. Ringing the bell, Hiei shifted from one foot to the other while he waited for an answer. The door opened to, thankfully, reveal Kurama on the other side.

"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed, surprised that his teammate was at the door. "Where have you been? Everyone has been worried about you."

Hiei pushed his way in and replied, "You mean the_ detective and you_. I doubt the fool was worried."

The red head rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. "Actually, Kuwabara was worried."

"Hn," was the reply.

"You will be pleased to know that all of us are safe and unharmed."

"I'm not surprised. You haven't encountered any wolves." Hiei's ironic tone caught his friend's attention.

"Did you kill any wolves?"

"No." There was a pause. "Kurama, do you recall the idea you had a few days ago?"

"You mean a werewolf attacking?"

"Your assumption was correct."

"How did you find out?"

"I found out when I _became_ the werewolf."

"You're a werewolf? But, how?"

"How should I know? I know for a fact that I've never been bitten."

"Perhaps, it's in your parentage. I could check with Spirit World if you like."

"The sooner I find out why I changed, the better."

Kurama frowned. "Hiei, is there anything else you wish to say?"

Kurama's question caused the short demon to replay the last three nights in his mind and his placid face crumpled. He took in a shaky breath. "I-I killed two humans and I couldn't stop myself. I don't like killing by some animal instinct. Can you help me?"

Kurama was surprised by Hiei's answer. It's no secret that Hiei doesn't care if humans die. But, killing them for food was a point he never dreamed of stooping to. Now that he had, it was tearing him up inside. The fox spirit heard a couple of clatters and looked down.

There were two black gems on the floor. Were they...? Looking at his friend, he was shocked to see tear stains on his cheeks. Hiei had cried! This fact told Kurama just how serious this matter was. Placing his hands on the fire demon's shoulders, he said, "I'll help you, Hiei. We have a whole month to plan. I'll go to Spirit World tomorrow and see what I can find out."

"Thank you. I'm going to take a nap and relax.."

"That's probably best."

Scooping up the gems, Hiei headed for the door. He paused and called back, "Don't tell the others. I'm not ready to tell anyone else."

"You have my word. I won't tell anyone else."

"Good." With that pronoucement, Hiei left.

&&&&

"Koenma, Kurama's here to see you," Jorge announced.

"Send him in," was the reply.

The double doors of Koenma's office slid open, admitting the red-haired demon in.

Koenma leaned forward in his chair, placing his interlaced fingers on the desk. "What can I do for you, Kurama?"

"I need to see Hiei's records if I could."

"What for?"

"I'm afraid I can not tell you. I have been sworn to secrecy."

"Kurama, I assure you that there isn't anything about Hiei that I don't already know. So, out with it."

"Very well. Hiei's a werewolf."

Koenma raised an eyebrow. "Already? I wasn't expecting him to do so for a few more years." Producing a folder, he opened it to the first page. "Hmm. Well, well. Apparantly, it is time for his change."

"Excuse me, but how and why has this happened?"

"It was his father. He was bitten by a werewolf before meeting Hiei's and Yukina's mother. Apparantly, the werewolf virus doesn't affect ice apparitions, thus only Hiei received it and he has reached the age where the virus can affect him without killing him."

"Ah. Thank you. Hiei will be pleased to know why this is happening to him." Turning on his heel, Kurama returned to the Human World.

&&&&

Opening the door to his room, Kurama froze and blinked. There, on his bed, was Hiei. The fire demon raised an eyebrow. "I was wondering when you would get back."

"How did you get in?"

"The window."

"Ah."

"So? What did you find out?"

"It was you father. A werewolf bit him before he met your mother."

Hiei looked relieved at finally knowing the truth, but then his look became one of horror. "What about Yukina?" he gasped.

"The werewolf virus has no effect on ice apparitions. You were the only one to receive it. You didn't change before because the virus would have killed you."

"That's all well and good, but it doesn't help me figure out how to stop from killing."

"I believe I have a solution for that. Watch."

Curious, Hiei watched as Kurama closed his eyes. He saw silver-white fur spread over Kurama's body as well as four tails growing out behind him. Hands and feet became paw and his ears became triangle-shaped and moved to the top of his head. Soon, a white, four-tailed fox with red eyes stood before him. Hiei stared in amazement. 'How did he do that?'

Kurama morphed back to his human form and Hiei asked the question he had been thinking moments before.

"It was the potion that allowed me to tranform into Yoko Kurama. I had somehow retained the ability to my spirit fox form. What I am proposing is that when you change, I will be with you in spirit form to watch you."

Hiei briefly closed his eyes. He could envision this plan working and he gave a small smile before opening his eyes.

"It just might work. Let's go for it." With Kurama behind him, Hiei felt that he could overcome his wolf's killing instincts.

**Wow, Kurama really came up with a good idea. Will it work? Find out next chapter.**


	5. The Plan

**Here's the next chappie of Full Moon Rising. I'm still suprised that so many people like this story. I admit I like this story, mostly because Hiei is my favorite character from YYH. And now, chappie five.**

Chapter Five- The Plan

**One Month Later**

Hiei shifted from one foot to the other before pacing the same path he had done a month ago. He looked at the glowing sunset anxiously.

'Soon the moon will rise and the transformation will begin again. I hope this works.'

Sitting on a nearby bench, Kurama watched his friend pace. Little changes had come over the short demon during the last month. One day, for instance, the smell of food cooking a mile away startled Hiei so much that the half-human laughed. A sensitive nose was nothing new to Kurama, but it was to Hiei as was sensitive hearing. His demon fangs became slightly more pronounced and his ears had developed slight points. All in all, the changes were hardly noticeable.

A howl drew Kurama's attention and he looked alarmingly at Hiei. The demon had not morphed yet, but seeing him howl like that was bizarre.

And then, Kurama saw it. Dark fur was sprouting on Hiei's skin. His hair became fur, his pointed ears traveled to the top of his head, his nose and mouth merging into a muzzle filled with sharp teeth. Hiei's eyes were latched onto his emerald ones as the sound of crunching bones reached both their ears. Then those eyes squeezed themselves closed to fight the pain those shifting bones were causing.

Kurama sat transfixed by the scene before him. Another minute went by and a dark wolf with slitted red eyes stood where Hiei had been. The fox demon admired Hiei's new form. 'Wolf suits him well.'

Hiei howled and then snarled as his eyes turned toward Kurama. He cursed. He had forgotten to morph to fox form. Bright white light engulfed the teen, causing the were to yelp and squeeze his eyes to block out the intensity. The light faded to show a fox sitting on the bench, the tips of his tails, hanging over the edge. He blinked his eyes before focusing on the wolf. 'Hiei, are you alright?'

Hiei jumped, startled by the voice in his head. 'Kurama?'

'Yes?'

'How...?'

'Another ability that animal spirits have.'

'Sorry about my earlier behavior. The urge to kill you was somewhat strong.'

'Curbing those impluses is exactly why I'm here.' Kurama leaped off the bench and playfully nipped Hiei's heels. He yelped.

'Hey! Cut it out!'

'Make me,' the fox teased.

Growling playfully, Hiei nipped Kurama's heels, causing the demon to leap down the path. Kurama glanced back, a mischievious glint in his eyes. Getting the hint, Hiei leaped and tackled Kurama. The two of them rolled over one another and down the path before separating, panting heavily.

'That was fun,' Hiei commented when they caught their breath.

'Indeed. Come and get me.'

Mentally grinning, Hiei jumped on Kurama, nipping his ears and nose before leaped off and running. Kurama followed, intent on tackling his friend and continuing this playful chase.

'My plan's working. Hiei's focused on chasing and playing than attacking anyone. A couple of months more of this and those instincts will vanish from Hiei completely.' Kurama was pleased when he thought of that possilbe outcome.

Hiei was enjoying himself as he ran, leading Kurama on their merry chase. He was pleased that Kurama came up with this plan. He was more focused on playing instead of killing. A state of mind that was much more preferable. The feel of the wind running throught his fur was pleasant and all the sounds his ears registered were clearer than before and were fascinating.

A body hitting him from behind tore him from his thoughts. Looking back, he saw Kurama on top of him, a pleased expression in his eyes.

'You slowed down. How come?'

'I was thinking of how well this plan is going.'

'As was I. With some luck, your wolf instincts will vanish.'

'That would be nice. I-' Hiei trailed off, his nose seeming to quiver.

'Hiei?'

'I smell blood. And meat. Fresh meat!' Without warning, Hiei squirmed out from underneath Kurama and bound off in the direction of the scent he caught.

'Hiei, no! Come back!' Kurama cried, dashing after his friend.

'What happened?' the fox wondered. 'It seems his instincts are stronger than I imagined. I hope I can stop him before he kills someone.'

**Okay. This is where the story gets real interesting. You see, this story has two endings. I toyed with these two endings and I couldn't decide which one to do so I did both. The first one is non-slash. The second is, you guessed it, the long-awaited Kuwa/Hiei slash. So, hang in there you slash lovers, the chappie you're waiting for will be up before you know it.**


	6. Secret's Out Ending 1

**Here's the first ending to my werewolf story. I'll say right now, that a good deal of the following plot points will be repeated in the second ending, but read it carefully as some words will be changed. Second, those who do not like slash fics, this is the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it.**

Chapter Six- Secret's Out

Kuwabara strolled along the sidewalk in the park. It was a lovely evening. He, of course, didn't want anyone to find out this side of him, in order to perserve his tough guy image.

His thoughts were on Yukina. He let her slip away from him more times than he liked. He vowed that one day the two of them would be together forever.

A howl ripped through the air, causig the teen to stop in his tracks. Hiei's wolf vision ran through his mind, even though he had never seen any wolves in the city. He didn't even realize that wolves lived in the city until just now.

A bush rustled to his right and he saw a black wolf emerge from the bush. It's slitted red eyes were locked on his black ones as if it was looking into his soul.

The wolf growled and Kuwabara knew it was about to attack. Whirling around, the tall teen ran. He only got a few feet before the wolf jumped onto his back. Kuwabara couldnt' believe how fast the wolf had moved. One second, he was running for his life, the next he had been pinned to the ground only to be killed in the next second. He squeezed his eyes shut, hands on his head, and waited for the end.

Suddenly, the weight was gone from his back. Glancing back, he saw the wolf running off. However, there was a silver fox behind him that looked familiar somehow. The fox looked at him and the realization hit him.

Getting to his feet, he said, "Mind telling me what's going on Kurama?" When he turned around, his friend was back in his human form.

"Are you injured?"

"No. Just had the shit scared out of me."

"I'm relieved."

"How come?"

"That was a werewolf that just ran off."

"A werewolf?"

"Not just any werewolf. It was Hiei."

"I didn't know Hiei was a werewolf."

"Apparantly, he did not know either until last month. He informed me when the full moon had ended."

"Was he bitten?"

"No. He was born. His father was bitten and it passed down to him."

"Should I tell Urameshi?"

"I believe you should Tell Genkai as well. Perhaps the four of us can come up with a solution. I'm going to check on Hiei. You should head home."

"Good idea. Be careful, Kurama."

"I will." Morphing back to fox form, Kurama followed Hiei's scent and found him behind a bush, whining.

'Hiei?'

Hiei looked up and gave a whimper. 'K-Kurama?'

'What is it?'

'Kill me.'

'What?'

'You heard me. Kill me. Right now. I should have done so after my second kill.'

'Don't talk like that! Everything's going to be fine now. Kuwabara's going to tell Yusuke and Genkai tomorrow.'

'What!'

Kurama winced at the strength of Hiei's thought. 'I'm sorry, Hiei. I had to tell. Perhaps they can help us think of another solution.'

'Maybe.'

'Get some sleep. We'll head to Genkai's late tomorrow morning.'

'Fine.' Closing his eyes, Hiei fell into a fitful sleep.

&&&&

The next morning, Hiei ascended the steps of Genkai's temple, unsure of what he would find when he reached the top. Would the humans kill him as soon as they saw him? He hoped that would be the case. He still hadn't given up on the idea of getting killed. The only reason he hadn't impaled himself on his sword already, was because he held onto the small hope that the others could help him.

Throwing open the door, he saw everyone (Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Genkai) seated around the table. Yusuke was the first to act. Gesturing to the seat beside him, he said, "Come on in. I know you won't bite."

"Don't be so sure, Detective."

A nervous look flittered briefly across Yuskuke's face as Hiei took his seat. Seeing that look gave the demon smug satisfacation.

"Let's get down to business," Genkai said.

"I've already mentioned earlier what happened last night. I fear my attempt to help had failed," Kurama stated.

"You didnt' fail, actually. It did work for a little while. You were on the right track." Genkai turned to Hiei. "Your instincts were buried during that time, correct?"

"Yes. Until I smelled the fool. Then, I lost control."

"I see."

"I think you all should kill me to stop me from killing anyone else."

"I've got a better idea."

"I liked Kurama's idea."

"You heard him. The plan didn't work as well as he hoped. So-"

"That leaves one option," Hiei cut in.

Everyone looked at him expectantly. Hiei took a deep breath and said, "Isolation." Then, he sped out of the temple without another word. He heard Kurama call his name, but he paid no attention as he headed for the mountains.

&&&&

"Hiei!" the redhead called as the werewolf hit the temple stairs. There was no reply, except for the wind that was left in his wake.

"Fool," Genkai said, drawing everyone's attention. "I was going to say that we needed to give him the Wolfsbane Potion."

"The what?" Kuwabara asked.

"The Wolfsbane Potion. Of course," Kurama murmured.

"What the hell is that?" Yusude demanded.'

"It is a potion that, when swallowed by a werewolf, will make him docile and curb his killing instincts," Kurama explained.

"So, it's like catnip for werewolves?"

"In a way."

Yusuke turned to Genkai. "Wow, Grandma. You didn't say anything about being into this hocus-pocus junk."

"It's not hocus-pocus! The potion is more like a remedy. Unfortunately, it's going to take two week to brew it."

"Two weeks?"

"Yes. And I need to start now. The potion needs to be taken one week before the full moon."

"Can I help?" Kurama requested.

"Of course. I also think it should be you who should take it to Hiei when it's ready."

'Provided he doesn't kill me on sight,' Kurama thought, but all he said was, "Agreed."

&&&&

**Two Weeks Later**

Hiei paced the rocky path with the grace and surefootedness that came from his wolf half. Ever since he had left the others, he had been living the lone wolf life. He desired no company, though he desired it at first. But that desire lessened each day.

'My comrades seemed to have taken me at my word. They have not sought me out. Which is fine. I probably would have killed them.'

Bored with his pacing, the red-eyed demon retreated to a cave he had claimed when he arrived at the mountains two weeks previously. There, he sat and focused on his enhanced senses. He usually passed his time determining the sounds and smells he picked up and thought about each one.

He inhaled deeply and suddenly growled. He caught a scent that belonged to only one person: Kurama. What was he doing here? Hopefully, it was for a school project. Creeping up to the entrance, he crouched in its' shadows and watched his red-haired friend climb up the path.

"Hiei?" he called. Said demon cursed silently. Kurama was looking for him. Why? Why now after all this time? He retreated back into his cave and hoped that Kurama gave up his search soon. That hope lasted up until he heard Kurama say, "Hiei! I'm glad I found you."

&&&&

Kurama sniffed the mountain air. Hiei's scent was all over a particular section and concluded that this area was his territory. Following his friend's scent, he climbed up a rocky path, where the scent became stronger. He tracked it to a cave. Peering inside, he saw the werewolf inside.

"Hiei! I'm glad I found you."

"Go away," came the reply.

Entering, Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's arm. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Hiei delievered a fierce backhand to Kurama's face, declaring, "I said go away!" The force of his attack sent Kurama flying into the wall opposite him, his head hitting the wall first.

Hiei gasped at his vicious assault and sprung toward his friend. "Oh, Kurama! I-I didn't mean...It was an accident. I didn't think I hit you that hard."

Wincing, the red-head rubbed the back of his head. "Your strength's greatly improved I see."

"Why are you here? I thought I made it clear that none of you were to go looking for me."

"I came to give you this." Reaching into his pocket, Kurama held up a vial.

"What is that?"

"A Wolfsbane Potion that Genkai and I brewed for two weeks. The reason why no one searched for you. We were looking for the ingredients."

Hiei stared at the vial. Why didn't he remember the potion earlier? It certainly would have made his isolation unneccessary.

Grabbing the vial, he consumed the entire contents. He didn't like how it smelled and tasted, but it was better than being alone.

Throwing aside the container, he said, "I hope you have more of that stuff."

"We do. In order to keep you docile, you'll need to take it one week before each full moon, which is exactly what you just did."

"So, I'm all set for this month."

"Will you return to the city with me? You no longer need to hide here."

"You're right. I don't have to hide anymore." Grinning, Hiei helped Kurama up and as they descended down the mountains, Hiei said, "Will you still join me in the park when I change?"

"Of course I will."

"Perhaps the humans will, too."

"Why? So you can chase them?"

"Maybe."

Kurama laughed at his friend's cryptic response. Hiei being a werewolf seemed to give he a bit more humor and it was a change that everyone would gladly accept now that their friend was back with them.

&&&&

**One Week Later**

Kurama leaped and tackled Hiei to the ground while Yusuke and Kuwabara watched nearby. Hiei's transformation was painless this time, thanks to the potion which made it all the more bearable.

"I didn't think Hiei knew how to play," Kuwabara muttered. "He always seemed like a stuck-up bastard."

Hiei heard his comment and whirled around, teeth bared. Growling, he advanced on Kuwabara. The teen, not realizing that the werewolf was teasing, screamed and ran. Hiei followed at a casual run. As Kuwabara ran, he called back, "Are you sure he's docile?" causing Yusuke and Kurama to laugh as Kuwabara to run around the area until morning's first light.

Owari

**And that's ending number one. The second ending's a bit longer. I had to split it into two chappies! Anyway, I'm rather pleased with how the second one turned one. In fact, it's my favorite ending. Stay tuned for the final two parts.**


	7. Secret's Out Ending 2

**Finally, the second ending of Full Moon Rising is here! I don't really like Kuwa/H fics, but I didn't see many stories with this pairing, so I decided to try my hand at it. As I stated in the last update, this ending is two chapters long and non-slash fans need not read this. And in response to a question posed by a reviewer, Hiei does have clothes on when he resumes his usual form.**

Chapter Six- Secret's Out

Kuwabara strolled along the park's path, enjoying the calm evening and using it to sort out his thoughts. Lately, he got some weird feelings whenever he's around Hiei. As much as he loved Yukina, there was something about the three-eyed demon that was attractive.

'Why am I thinking of Hiei that way? Sure, I respect him as a fighter and maybe a friend, but as a lover?' He shook his head. 'Even if I feel this way, there's no way I'm telling anyone about it.'

A howl ripped through the air, causing him to freeze in his tracks. Great. Just when he thought it was safe to go out a night, the wolf from Hiei's vision had to make itself known. His eyes strained to see the wolf in the darness, but to no avail.

'Maybe it's a demon wolf that's invisible until it attacks. If so, I'll just focus on it's spirit energy.' Kuwabara shut his eyes, using his supernatural abilities to seek out his opponent.

But even his abilities couldn't have prepared him for the sudden weight hitting his chest and knocking him on his back. Snapping open his eyes, he found himself staring into the slitted red eyes of a black wolf. The wolf's eyes slid down his face and focused on his throat. Sensing what was going to happen, Kuwabara threw his arm up in front of his throat a split secnd before the muzzle lanced forward.

&&&&

Kurama heard a loud scream not too far from his position. Hiei was quite fast in his wolf form and thus Kurama lost him. But, the scream that sounded told him where to find his friend.

Sprinting ahead, he rounded the edge of a bush and froze at the sight before him. Kuwabara laid on the ground with Hiei's jaws locked on his arm. Acting fast, Kurama rammed Hiei's side, forcing him to release his grip. Hiei ran off and Kurama resumed his human form before turning to Kuwabara.

The teen's arm was bleeding badly from the bite. But the bleeding wasn't the real concern. Hiei had just cursed Kuwabara as a werewolf as well!

"Kuwabara, I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't attack me."

"No. I'm sorry that Hiei did."

"That was Hiei? No way!"

"Yes. His father had been bitten by a werewolf before Hiei was born and he passed the curse to him."

Kuwabara's body began to shake as the impact of Kurama's words sank in. "Y-you mean...I'm a werewolf now?"

"I'm afraid so. Your change won't come until tomorrow night, however."

"Isn't there a cure or something?"

"I'm afraid there isn't."

"Why would Hiei do this to me?"

"Hiei couldn't control his killing instincts and thus could not control himself. He meant to kill you, not curse you."

"Now what? I can't go home. I might kill my family!"

"Head for Genkai's. She'll help you. Tell her everything I told you. Tell Yusuke everything tomorrow morning and we'll all meet at the temple tomorrow afternoon."

"Right. Oh, and Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"What is it?"

"I think I'm in love with Hiei."

"What brought that on?"

"I respect him as a fighter. I believe that respect grew to admiration."

"I see. Well, don't worry. I will not tell anyone else."

"Thanks. Now, go look for Hiei, before he attacks someone else."

"Agreed." Kurama morphed to fox form and tracked dwon Hiei while Kuwabara headed for Genkai's, clutching his wounded arm.

&&&&

Hiei laid on the grass, his paws over his eyes. 'What the hell have I done? I almost killed Kuwabara. Instead, he carries my curse. And I believe I am beginning to develop feelings for that hu-er, werewolf.'

'Hiei?'

Looking up, Hiei saw Kurama's fox eyes peering at him. He whimpered slightly. 'K-Kurama?'

'What is it?'

'Kill me.'

'What?'

'You heard me. Kill me. Right now. I should have done so after my second kill.'

'Don't talk like that! Everything's going to be fine now. Kuwabara knows the truth and he's going to tell Yusuke and Genkai.'

'What!'

Kurama winced at the strength of Hiei's thought. 'I'm sorry, Hiei. I had to tell. Perhaps they can help us think of another solution.'

'Maybe.'

'Get some sleep. We'll head to Genkai's tomorrow afternoon.'

'Fine.' Closing his eyes, Hiei fell into a fitful sleep.

&&&&

The next morning, Hiei ascended the steps of Genkai's temple, unsure of what he would find when he reached the top. Would Yusuke and Kuwabara kill him as soon as they saw him? He hoped that would be the case. He still hadn't given up on the idea of getting killed. The only reason he hadn't impaled himself on his sword already, was because he held onto the small hope that the others could help him.

Throwing open the door, he saw everyone (Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Genkai) seated around the table. Yusuke was the first to act. Gesturing to the seat beside him, he said, "Come on in." Hiei did so, avoiding eye contact with Kuwabara. He was certain the boy hated him now more than ever.

"Let's get down to business," Genkai stated.

"We all know what happened last night," Kurama began. "I'm afraid my attempt to help has failed."

"No," Genkai said. "You didnt' fail, actually. It did work for a little while. You were on the right track." Genkai turned to Hiei. "Your instincts were buried during that time, correct?"

"Yes. Until...," Hiei swallowed hard, fighting to keep calm. "you know. I lost control."

"I see."

"I think you all should kill me to stop me from killing anyone else."

There were gasps from around the table. Genkai and Yusuke appeared to be stunned by the suggestion. Kuwabara, however, slapped the table with his palms. "No," he declared. "we're not killing you!"

"You must. I'm too dangerous to be left alive." Hiei kept his eyes focused on his lap.

Kuwabara couldn't believe Hiei was willing to die in order to protect humans. That didn't sound like him. And why did the demon refuse to look at him? 'Do you think I hate you for what you did to me?'

"I have a better idea," Genkai spoke up.

"Since you won't kill me, I liked Kurama's idea better," Hiei muttered.

"You heard him. The plan didn't work as well as he hoped. So-"

"That leaves one option," Hiei cut in.

Everyone looked at him expectantly. The demon took in a deep breath before saying, "Isolation." Then, he sped out of the temple without another word. Oddly enough, he heard Kuwabara call his name, but he paid no attention as he headed for the mountains.

&&&&

"Hiei!" Kuwabara called as the werewolf hit the temple stairs. There was no reply, except for the wind that was left in his wake. Sighing, he turned back to the group and saw Yusuke's confused expression.

"What was that all about, Kuwabara? I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't like him. I-," he hesitated as he glanced over at Kurama who nodded encouragingly. "I love him."

"What?" Yusuke shrieked causing Kurama and Kuwabara to clap their hands over their ears.

"Geez, Urameshi! Watch it! I've got sensitive hearing now," the orange-haired boy scolded.

"As do I," Kurama muttered under his breath.

"How can you love Hiei?" Yusuke interrogated.

"Who can explain why one bestows his heart to another? You should know more than anyone, Yusuke," Kurama replied.

Kuwabara's cheeks were slightly red as he said, "I've had these feelings for a few days and getting bitten seems to have intensified them. Damn, I wish Hiei hadn't run off so I could tell him."

"Yes, he's a fool," Genkai spoke up, drawing the boys' attentions. "I was going to suggest the Wolfsbane Potion."

"Wolfsbane Potion?"

"Yes," Kurama said. "Of course. A potion that makes a werewolf docile and curbs the killing instincts."

"Wow, Grandma," Yusuke said. "I didn't know you were into this hocus-pocus junk."

"It's not hocus-pocus! It's more of a remedy."

"Do you have right now?" Kuwabara asked anxiously. "The moon's going to be coming up soon."

"Unfortunately, no. The potion takes two weeks to brew."

"Two...weeks?" Kuwabara said faintly. He didn't have two weeks. Hell, he didn't even have two hours!

"Yes, and I'll need to start tonight after I confine you, Kuwabara. I'm sorry about this."

Kuwabara nodded solemnly. He would have done thw same if he was in their position. He followed Genkai to a windowless room and allowed her to lock him inside. He thought about the way Hiei was dressed during the meeting, and he discarded his jacket and shoes. He shifted on his feet, feeling restless.

'Is this how Hiei is feeling right now?'

The sound of a lock opeing drew his attention and he looked over to see Kurama enter. "How are you feeling, Kuwabara?" he asked as the door was closed and locked behind him.

"Restless."

"I figured as much."

"Why are you in here?"

"I'm going to help you the way I was helping Hiei. I imagine it's going to be easier and harder."

"What does that mean?"

"Easier as you won't be going anywhere. Harder as you'll be trying to get out. Genkai has put wards on the door to prevent your escape."

Kuwabara smiled before an itching feelilng distracted him. He watched amazed as orange fur started to grow. His amazement turned to pain as his body began to change. Groans escaped his mouth as his bone shifted.

Kurama quickly changed to fox form as Kuwabara started to groan. He had no clue what the boy would do when he finished changing, but he wasn't taking any chances. Opening his eyes, he saw an orange wolf, his head tilted back as he howled to the unseen night.

'Kuwabara?'

There was a snarl as the wolf wheeled on the spirit fox. Slowly, he advanced, teeth bared and a growl reverberating in his throat.

Kurama backpedaled, confused by his friend's ferocious attitude. 'Kuwabara! It's me, Kurama! I know you hear me! Calm yourself!'

The growl subsided as the wolf closed his eyes and shook his head. Opening his eyes, he stared at Kurama. 'Did I almost attack you?'

'Yes.'

'Oh, man. I'm so sorry.'

'It's going to be all right. Just one more night and then Genkai will have the potion ready before the next cycle. Speaking of which, I feel it would be best if you take Hiei's potion to him when it's ready.'

Kuwabara perked up at Hiei's name being mentioned, but then his ears drooped and a sad look came to his eyes. 'I miss Hiei already.'

'Considering how you feel about him, I'm not surprised.' A pause. 'Kuwabara?' No response. Glancing at his friend, he saw his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady and even. He had fallen asleep. He couldn't say he was surprised. He had gone through a lot of emotional and physical trauma since last night and was due for some rest. Smiling inwardly, Kurama also went to sleep.

&&&&

Up in the nearby mountains, a black wolf prowled an area that he had just claimed as his own. With his form silhouetted by the moon, he let out a howl. It was a call to a special someone as well as a release of feelings he felt for a day.

'Kuwabara, I love you.'

**Wow, that was intense for one chapter. In the next chapter, will Kuwabara tell Hiei how he feels toward him? Will Hiei accept it and confess his own feelings? Stick around for the final chapter.**


	8. Confessions part 2 of ending 2

**The final part of this story. I really enjoyed writing this. I love reading about werewolves and vampires, so expect a lot of my stories to involve them. Slash pairings get added to these stories too.**

Chapter Seven- Confession

He felt something soft, warm, and furry pressed against him the following morning. Opening his eyes, Kuwabara blinked as he focused on the form next to him. He saw Kurama in fox form, curled up with one tail under a paw, a second one on top of the paw, a third curled around him to rest across the nose, and the last one out to the side, twitching once in a while as if he was having a dream. (A/N: Cute! )

Kuwabara carefully sat up and gazed at the sleeping fox. 'He looks so cute, laying there like that.' Placing a hand on the middle area, he marveled at the fur's softness before shaking the fox.

"Kurama, time to get up."

Red eyes cracked open and blinked before the mouth opened in a yawn. Kurama shook his head and focused on the young werewolf. Sitting up, Kurama resumed his human form.

"Well, last night was not too bad."

"If you don't count the fact that I almost attacked you."

"Yes. What happened?"

"It was weird. It felt like I was in control and yet not in control at the same time."

"It must have been the wolf's instincts. Hiei suffers from that as well."

"It also felt like I just had to be outside."

"That's new. I believe that explains why you behaved the way you did after you changed."

"I'm going to try to resist that feeling tonight."

"That's the spirit, Kuwabara."

At that moment, Genkai released them so they could assist in gathering the rest of the potion's ingredients.

&&&&

**Two Weeks Later**

Kuwabara sniffed the cup of potion in his hand before holding it out at arm's length. "This stinks," he declared.

"Suck it up. It's better than being locked up, right?" Genkai scolded.

"Yeah, yeah." Kuwabara brought the cup to his lips and gulped it down as quickly as he could. He gagged as he finished.

"That was horrible, Genkai. You sure you got it right?"

"Of course I'm sure! I'd rather have two tame werewolves running around than two killer ones."

"I have Hiei's dose ready," Kurama reported as he corked the bottle. Handing it to the teen werewolf, he said, "Go and take it to him."

"How am I supposed to find him? That mountain area is huge!"

"Use your nose, Kuwabara," Yusuke said. "You do remember what Hiei smells like, right?"

"All right, I'm going." To himself, he added, "I just hope Hiei hasn't forgotten how to be civil."

&&&&

Hiei paced the rocky path with the grace and surefootedness that came from his wolf half. Ever since he had left the others, he had been living the lone wolf life. At first, he desired company, but the desire lessened each day. However, his desire to be with the one he sired still burned intensely.

'Kuwabara has not seen to find me. Is it possible he hates me that much? God, I'm such an idiot for making that declaration two weeks ago. Apparently, everyone has taken my word about isolation. Which is fine. I probably would have killed them.'

Bored with his pacing, the red-eyed demon retreated to a cave he had claimed when he arrived at the mountains two weeks previously. There, he sat and focused on his enhanced senses. He usually passed his time determining the sounds and smells he picked up and thought about each one. For example, his ears picked up the sound of a stream nearby and he took in the scents of the animals that drank from it.

He inhaled deeply and nearly choked on the scent. It smelled like himself (werewolf), yet it had a distinct scent of its own. He knew of only one person with such a unique scent: Kuwabara. What was he doing here? Creeping up to the entrance, he crouched in its' shadows and watched the boy climb up the path with unusual grace.

"Hiei?" he called. Said demon cursed silently. Kuwabara was looking for him. Why? Why now after all this time? He retreated back into his cave and hoped that the other were gave up his search soon. That hope lasted up until he heard Kuwabara say, "Hiei! I'm glad I found you."

&&&&

Kuwabara sniffed the mountain air. Hiei's scent was all over this area. This had to be where he was living. The scent grew stronger the further up the path he went. He was amazed at how strong his sense of smell was now. A month ago, he wouldn't have been able to track anything by it's smell.

"Hiei?" he called as he reached the top of a rocky path. The demon's scent was strongest here as if he was just here...or still here! Sniffing vigorously, he followed his nose to a cave that was a few feet from the path. Peering inside, he saw his fellow werewolf.

"Hiei! I'm glad I found you."

"Go away," came the reply.

A hurt look crossed Kuwabara's face and he whined sadly as he entered the cave. Placing a hand on Hiei's arm, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I said go away!" Hiei declared. Yanking his arm out of the teen's grasp, he swung it towards him wth the intention of backhanding him. He got a surprise when Kuwabara snagged his wrist, stopping the attack.

"Let go!" he demanded.

"No," came the reply. Hiei growled threateningly.

"Shut up. I have something to say," Kuwabara ordered. He paused until Hiei fell silent. "I've always respected you ever since we met. The way you fought, the way you acted. It was a way I always wanted to be looked at as. Someon who was respected. Someone who did what he wanted and didn't let anyone get in his way."

"What are you getting at?"

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about. A gruff exterior that hides compassion."

Hiei's breath felt caught in his throat. How could he read him so well? He felt his heart give a flutter of nervousness. "W-what are you saying? I've always insulted you since we met."

"Yeah. But, they became less harsh and fewer in number. And I've stopped trying to come up with a snappy comeback. I thought about why and I came to the answer: I had fallen in love with you."

"You're mental."

"You don't mean that. I heard you say the same thing-"

"I said nothing of that sort!"

"Yes, you did. Two weeks ago, you were howling to me. It was very faint, but I heard it. Kurama thought I was asleeep, but I wasn't."

"You heard me?"

"Yeah. I don't hate you for biting me. I never hated you. All those comebacks was my way of covering up how I felt about you."

"You did a good job at it. I feel better knowing that you don't resent my cursing you."

"When you bit me, my feeling toward you grew stronger. I couldn't deny that they were there anymore."

During this conversation, Kuwabara's grip on Hiei's wrist slackened and the demon took this chance. Slowly, he moved his arm down so that the palm of his hand was against Kuwabara's. Then, he interlaced his fingers with the other's.

"I believe," he said. "I've heard that when someone is turned by a werewolf, the two are destined to be mates. And seeing as how we confessed, I would say the rumor is true."

"That's great," Kuwabara exclaimed. "Oh, that reminds me. Here." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a vial and placed it in Hiei's free hand.

"What is this?"

"Wolfsbane Potion. I took some a few hours ago. The four of us spent the last two weeks gathering the ingredients and brewing it."

Hiei stared at the vial. Why didn't he remember the potion earlier? It certainly would have made his isolation unnneccessary.

Uncorking the vial, he consumed the entire contents. He didn't like how it smelled and tasted, but it was better than being isolated. Throwing aside the container, he said, "That was horrible."

"Yeah, but it's better than being a killer wolf, right?"

"Yes."

"One more thing. Kurama said the potion needs to be taken one week before the full moon."

"I see."

"Won't you come back to the city? I mean, hiding here isn't neccessary anymore, is it?"

"No, it's not. Let's go."

Kuwabara smiled joyfully as they descended from the mountains. He had confessed his love to Hiei and he had accepted it as well as admitting his love, too. 'I'll have to think of how to tell Yukina that I love Hiei.'

"What are you thinking about my beloved wolf?" Hiei flirted softly.

"I was thinking about how to tell Yukina about us."

"You recall that I have a sister?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

Hiei didn't answer. Just stared at his mate. Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean Yukina's your sister?"

Hiei grinned. "I was wondering when you would get it. Especially with all those near slips Botan had."

Kuwabara recalled how Botan acted when they were around Yukina and Hiei was brought up as a topic. 'Why am I attracted to red-eyed demons? Not that I'm complaining.'

"By the way," Hiei continued. "I would appreciate it if you don't tell Yukina I'm her brother."

"How come?"

"Because I'm a criminal and a werewolf. I want Yukina to be happy. If she knew the truth I doubt she would be."

Kuwabara didn't press the issue. Once Hiei made up his mind, hardly anything could change it. But, at least they were together.

&&&&

**One Week Later**

Kurama leaped and tackled Hiei to the ground while Yusuke watched from a bench and Kuwabara layed on the grass nearby. Both of their transformations were painless this time, thanks to the potion which made it all the more bearable.

Kurama flopped onto the grass beside Kuwabara, slightly worn out from his tackling. Kuwabara took the opportunity to leap on top of his mate. Or he would have if Hiei hadn't swiftly dodged to the side. Kuwabara hit the ground with a thud and Hiei landed on top of him. The orange wolf craned his neck to look at Hiei before licking his cheek. With a loving growl, Hiei returned it.

'Tag team chase on Kurama?' Hiei asked.

'Yeah. Sounds like fun.'

Getting off Kuwabara, the two of them stalked toward the resting fox. Kurama saw them approach and got up to greet them. However, their demeanor gave him pause.

'Are you two alright?'

Hiei growled playfully. 'Better run, kitsune.'

With a squeal, Kurama took off down the path with the werewolves on his tails. Yusuke chuckled as he watched them run off. They weren't gone for more than a minute when Kurama reappeared.

Panting, the spirit fox leaped onto the bench and attempted to hide behind Yusuke. However, one of his tails' ends poke up above the spirit detective's head, giving away his hiding place. Hiei and Kuwabara soon came back and they flanked both sides of the bench, staring straight at the visible tail.

Yusuke glanced back at the fox, flashing his trademark grin. "Looks like you're busted, pal."

Squealing again, Kurama leaped behind Hiei and bounded off again, his tails bobbing behind him. The werewolf mates chased after him withYusuke's laughter floating behind all three of them.

Owari

**And that's a wrap. If you enjoyed this story, I invite you to hang around for the debut of my next YYH story entitled Bloody Hell. I'll let you in on one basic point: It's a Kurama vamp fic. Intrigued? Wait and see.**


End file.
